Seattle newborn army
The Seattle newborn army was an army of newborn vampires created by Victoria for the sole purpose of getting past the Cullens and the Uley pack to avenge her deceased mate, James by killing Bella Swan. The army was eventually destroyed at the hands of the Cullens and the Uley pack. The only surviving members are Anastasia, Fred, Bree, Diego, Gwyneth, Lexie, Shelly, and Steve, all of whom escaped before or during the battle. History ''Twilight'' Victoria was part of a nomadic coven that consisted of herself, her mate James, and Laurent. After hearing rumors about a large vampire coven claiming areas in the Pacific Northwest, James was very curious and decided to check them out. When James' coven reached Forks, they found the Olympic Coven (Cullens) and a human named Bella Swan. Bella was the girlfriend (later fiance and wife) of Edward Cullen. When James noticed how protective they were of Bella and along with Alice, (who previously was a potential prey that had escaped him), James decided to hunt Bella for sport with Victoria helping him gather information about Bella. Laurent not wanting any part of this fight turned on his coven mates and went to join the Denali Coven in Alaska. James' failed attempt to kill Bella cost him his life. Victoria managed to escape to Oregon. A month after losing her mate, Victoria felt very vulnerable and paranoid so turned Riley Biers for protection. She spun a web of lies and half-truths that made Riley completely loyal to her. A few months after turning Riley, she began creating more newborns, which Riley picked out for her and watched over them. ''New Moon'' Victoria sensed Edward's coming for her, so she ran south and left Riley in charge of the newborns. When she passed through Texas, she encountered a small coven using newborns as soldiers. This inspired her to use her newborns as an army to get pass the Cullens so she could exact revenge on Edward by killing his mate, Bella. After throwing Edward off her trail, she headed back north to put her plan into action. During this time, she had Riley to relocate the army from Oregon to Seattle WA and surrounding areas. She tracked down Laurent, who had relocated to Denali, and extracted information about the Cullens' powers and weaknesses, then convinced him to check if Bella was still under the Cullens' protection. Laurent only called once to inform Victoria that the Cullens were gone and that he would look around for Bella. When he never reported back, Victoria went to investigate. She came across a fresh scent trail belonging to Bella but encountered the Uley pack. This surprised her since werewolves never travel in large numbers and only retained their wolf forms during full moons. Despite this setback, she continue to make solo trips to Forks to kill Bella but the wolves always found her and her gift made her flee. When she came across Alice's scent trail and realize that the Cullens had returned, she knew her solo attempts to capture Bella was over, and put all of her focus on creating as many newborns as she could for her army. Though the creations went into high gear, so did the murder rates in Seattle and neighboring areas as the newborns relentlessly terrorized the city and surrounding areas at night, only keeping themselves hidden during the day due to the lies Riley told them about sunlight being deadly to vampires. Though they had kept most of them in the dark, a few newborns had discovered the sun's effect on their skins and were killed for their discovery. Two of the newborns, Shelly and Steve, however, discovered the secret and left without telling anyone. ''Eclipse'' The Cullens had been monitoring the situation in Seattle, and allied with the Uley pack to combat the army when they realized they were coming to Forks. To protect Bella from the army, Edward and Jacob hid her in the mountains by using Jacob's wolf scent to mask Bella's scent. The plan would've worked but Victoria figured out the ruse when she noticed Edward's absence during the battle and realize he was with Bella so followed his scent trail to their location. Victoria and Riley find their hiding spot while the army battled the other Cullens and the wolves. But Riley died at the hands of a wolf named Seth Clearwater and, seconds later, Victoria met her end at Edward's hands and teeth. The inexperienced army was slaughtered except for the lucky few who escaped. Members *'Victoria': The leader and founder of the army with the power of enhanced self-preservation. She initially built the army for protection after her mate, James, was killed by the Cullens, but later turned it into an active army with the purpose of getting past the Cullens and the Uley pack to kill Bella Swan; killed by Edward Cullen during the battle. *'Riley Biers': Victoria's second-in-command and puppet. He was chosen by Victoria to become her bodyguard, and used lies to earn his trust and devotion. Riley operated the army's nutritional needs and eventually battle strategies against the Cullens; killed during the battle. *'Raoul': A group leader with the power of enhanced leadership, which allowed him to gain followers and lead the aggressive vampires into battle; killed by Emmett Cullen. *'Kristie': A manipulative group leader of the female newborns; killed by Jasper Hale. *'Kevin': Raoul's second-in-command. He was recruited by Riley at Raoul's suggestion; killed by Emmett Cullen. *'Casey': Raoul's underling, only known as "Spider-Man" or "Spider-Man kid" to Bree. He was recruited by Riley at Raoul's suggestion; killed by Sara moments before the battle. *'Jen': Kristie's second-in-command; killed by the Cullens and the Uley pack during the battle. *'Sara': Kristie's underling. She only followed Kristie's gang because she preferred hers than Raoul's; killed by Rosalie Hale. *'Warren': A newborn killed by the Cullens and the Uley pack during the battle. *'Logan': A newborn killed by the Cullens and the Uley pack during the battle. *'Heather': A newborn killed by the Cullens and the Uley pack during the battle. *'Jim': A newborn killed by the Cullens and the Uley pack during the battle. *'Dean': A newborn killed by the Cullens and the Uley pack during the battle. Former members *[[Fred|'Fred']]:''' Escaped the army before the battle started. *Anastasia: Escaped the army before the battle started. *Gwyneth: Escaped the army before the battle started. *Lexie: Escaped the army before the battle started. *Shelly: Escaped with her mate, Steve, after discovering that sunlight did not harm vampires. *Steve: Escaped with his mate, Shelly, after discovering that sunlight did not harm vampires. *Adam: A newborn killed by Victoria and Riley for discovering sunlight's true effect on vampires. *Doug: A newborn killed by Victoria and Riley for being the first to discover sunlight's true effect on vampires. *Bree Tanner: Survived the battle. *[[Diego|'''Diego]]: Survived the battle. *'Fred': Survived the battle. Trivia Anastasia, Fred, Bree, Diego, Raoul, Riley, and Steve were the only members of the army known to be gifted, other than their leader, Victoria, who had supernatural self-preservation. Riley could compel others to obey him through speech, Raoul could draw people to him and make them view him as their leader, though it only worked on the weak-willed, Fred can manipulate the pheromones that could push others away or draw others to him, Bree can move things with her mind, Diego can read the thoughts and communicate with others mentally, and Steve was able to sense trouble from a wide vicinity from himself. Category:Covens Category:Coven With Special Abilities‏‎